Colour Me Predictable
by Milk'sGoneBad007
Summary: Touko's the champion after going back and beating the Elite Four, but becomes bored with the life of a champion. After a quick stop to test out the Battle Subways, she can deny all she likes, but she knows where her love life is now headed.
1. Chapter 1

xChessShippingx

The smell of rust and metal cleaner filled the room; I had to admit that, although I was having fun here at the Battle Station, it wasn't the most welcoming place. Out in the halls, things were well lit up, but as I stood by the multi-line train tracks, it became clear just how gloomy this place really was. I had never taken part in a multi-line battle before, so I wasn't really sure how they worked.

"Hi," I said walking up to a man in green, "I was hoping to take part in a multi-line battle."

The man smiled at me, "No problem there, miss. Is there a friend you would like to invite?"

I hadn't realized that multi-lines required two people. "Um...no. I didn't kn-"

"I'll be your partener. That is, if you'll let me." A boy's voice (Or at least it sounded...kind of like a boy...) called out from behind me.

I turned to see a boy, around my age was what I guessed, with very baggy clothing walking toward me.

"Hi there," He said with a grin. "The name's Touya."

He seemed nice, I supposed. I was never really all that into guys before. But when he stuck out his hand to shake mine, I could feel my heart rate increase a little.

iAlright, whatever you do, don't blush./i

Which was exactly what I ended up doing when we shook hands.

iGreat job there. The only thing you could do right about now to make things worse for yourself is drool...which you are probably doing, you just haven't noticed it yet./i

"So, are you ready Touko?"

I tilted my head a little, and a curious look came over my face.

"Don't look so confused. Of course I know you. You're Unova's Champion, so I think it would be kinda pathetic not to know you." He took me by the hand, leading us both onto the first car, where I brought along my Samurott and Mienshao, seeing as they were some of my stronger pokemon.

It was true: I was Unova's Champion. I had beaten the Elite Four many times now, and after w while, I became quite bored. I tried Pokemon Musicals, but me and my Pokemon both came to resent them. That's when I came across the Battle Subways; although, I was still a clueless idiot about them. Not knowing how multi-lines functioned almost worked out for the better, because Touya did a great job of explaining them.

One by one, we battled our way through each car. We both seemed to be having so much fun, I didn't end up realizing just how far along we were going. And, I'll admit, Touya was pretty good at this.

I never wanted it to end. I don't know what it was, -maybe it was how fast the cars were going, or possibly just having a pokemon since those always got me worked up, or maybe it was Touya...ya, right- but something was giving me the rush of a life time. So much exileration was a lot to take, but it was definitly worth it.

Although, I could feel myself getting tired after so many consecutive battles; We both knew we could rest inbetween each set of seven battles, but we didn't want to take any breaks.

Now I was kind of regretting that.

Touya still seemed full of energy, but maybe that was because he was used to this. He sure seemed to know all the trainers here off by memory, too. Around the last few battles, Touya kept a perfect stance during the fights, but I could feel myself loosing my balance quite a bit.

Then at one point, the force of the train bumping up a bit caused me to fall over. A huge wave of fear and shock came over me for just a slip second, enough to make my heart race. Luckily, Touya was able to catch sight of me, and run over to help me; but just barely skimming the last few seconds of my fall. He stood behind me, after I had fallen into his arms, and smiled down at me with his shining smile and glistening eyes. Alright, scratch that last part; he didn't look that much Disney. But even still, looking up at him, I could literally feel my heart melt. God knows why.

"Why do I have to be so drawn to him...?" Somehow I ended up saying aloud the thought that I was hoping would never leave my head, just under my breath.

"Did you say something?," He asked curiously, while helping me regain my balance.

"Uh, nothing!" I shouted out the words, which only meant my embarassment meter was maxed out.

I never really paid much attention into "liking" guys, so why was he all of a sudden an acception. Simple enough, I just wasn't going to let him be.

We walked into what was apperently the last battle car; not that I acualy knew that. As we stepped in, I noticed that there was no one in the train.

"Um...is this car supposed to be empty?," I asked.

Touya shook his head and looked around a little. "There are supposed to be two trainers here named Emmet and Ingo. They are the Subway bosses."

"Any idea where these two may be?" Of course, I already knew he didn't.

"No clu-"

Just then, a voice came on over the speaker.

i"Attention Touko and Touya," It sounded like the man who we spoke to before getting on the train, "Emmet and Ingo are unable to battle you. They were asked to leave on short notice to Anville Town, and will be incapable of attending the Battle Subways any time soon. The train will run it's route and shall take you both back to the entrance. I do apologize for any inconvenience."/i

I was acualy somewhat glad that we didn't have to have another battle; but it was obvious that Touya felt differently.

"Aw, man! The one time I acualy make it all the way to the end, and the idiots aren't here! Just my luck!" He sat down on the train seat with a huff.

So that was why he knew all the trainers so well: he had been trying to reach the end, never completing the journey, only causing him to start all over; Which made me feel really bad for him then.

But I couldn't say anything to him. I'm sorry? For what? This wasn't my fault or anything. Although, I did feel the need to say something. There was a small void growing inside me, gradually getting bigger as the seconds past, the need to say something, anything, to be of a consolation. But nothing came to mind.

So I simply didn't say a thing.

Instead, I sat down beside him, and watched the walls and wires outside the train window come and go as our train continued to rush along.


	2. Chapter 2

I layed back in my seat, a little bored. The moment of wanting to say something had passed, only now it had become an akward silence. Neither of us said a word, and I began to wonder why; ever since I meant Touya, he seemed like such a talkative guy...

Then I felt a thump against my shoulder; fast asleep.

He looked so peaceful, just laying there. His breathing quiet and inaudible under the noises of the train. Naturally, this wasn't this most comfortable thing for me, seeing as I didn't have much movement, so I tried to manuver myself a little. While trying to do so without waking him, I managed to make Touya fall over, head on my lap.

iWonderful...this makes things a whole lot less akward./i

Well, at least like this, I was free to sit back. But that still didn't make me any more comfortable, especially with the stranger's head on my thighs. Although, he wasn't much of a stranger; at least not anymore. In the short day that we spent together, I had come to know him to the point where I felt almost safe with him, so much that I could already hear Bianca's voice ringing in my head, telling me that "Oh, wow! I totally like him"; words that I was dreading to hear.

A loud ring pierced through the silence of the train car. Touya shot up abruptly, startling the sanity out of me; that is, if there was any left in me after today. He starred dready eyed and dazed around the train. I was guessing that he hadn't realized he had been sleeping on me this whole time, but maybe that was for the best. My upper-legs were left with a very warm feeling, that was cooling down fast.

Touya adjusted his hat that had been left in disarray. He stood up, rubbing his eyes, and remarked while looking out the window.

"Seems like we've arrived."

And with those words, we stepped out together. The familier smell of metal cleaner rushed part me, telling me I was back in the world I once knew. I closed my eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath, and stretching like a Purrloin after a long nap.

But when I looked back at my side, Touya was stomping off up the stairs, away from me. And I swear I could see steam coming from his head.

I snickered at the thought.

The man in green was still standing by the entrance, waiting for more to people to arrive, no doubt. Which made me wonder how long his job went on for. Even at night, the Battle Subways were still open, so did that really mean that he stayed here all the time? I figured he would have someone to trade places with him, but things were proceeding well into the night, and yet he was still here. I found it very inhuman to make someone work so much; but then again, it didn't seem as though the job required much.

He waved when he saw me, but my mind was somewhere else at the moment, and I payed notice to him no longer. It seemed stranger to me that Touya had left without saying at least a word of goodbye. Although, he did seem genuinly upset earlier. I only hoped that this didn't have anything to do with me. I hated the thought of Touya being mad at me, so I pushed it away.

The building was so big, that trecking through it after all those battles made me feel like I could collapse once I had reached the outside. Darkness covered over Nimbasa, only to be hiden away by the numerous amount of lighting from the amusement park. It almost hurt to just look in that direction after sitting in that train car for half an hour.

I walked around the large city, but Touya was no where to be found. My guess was that he probably gone home, which left me with a feeling of loneliness to be here all by myself.

"Oh, wow! You totally like him!" Bianca's words rushed through me, almost making me choke on my slushie.

What a great way to start a morning.

It was a bright early morning two days later, and I hadn't heard from Touya at all. I even went back to the Battle Subways throughout the course of the couple days, but still no sign of him. So here I sat on this lonely, cold bench, just off the side of Accumula Town, with Bianca; but in all honesty, I think I would have prefered to be alone. Because let's put it this way, it was only eight-thirty a.m.; I could not be any less ready to deal with this.

"'.Him," were the only words I managed to get out.

"Oh really? Well you know what I think?"

Did I dare?

"What?" The word cam out more whiney then I would have liked.

"You think you have a little crush!" Her words got more high-pitched near the end of the sentence. "You should totally ask him out!"

I laughed at even the thought, "That's going to happen ireal/i soon."

"If you don't, then I will."

"No!" Somehow I managed to spit slushie bits in her face while releasing my slurred word.

Bianca whipped them away with my sweater. "First: Eww! Second: For someone who doesn't like him, you sure seem reluctant to have me go out with him," she taunted.

It wasn't that I liked him, but he had become my friend. And I was pretty sure I would feel akeward if either of us went out with any of our friends.

I sighed.

Alright, it was going to happen one way or another, I couldn't deny it any longer: I popped the top off my slushie, ready to pour it on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hair uncombed, up too early, and unshowered for days, Touko wandered into Nimbasa. At any other time, the sparkling lights and huge crouds even in the early morning would have dazzled the girl, but not today. After speaking breifly with Bianca, her tired body grew even more disfunctional. Pouring a slushly on her friend, and denying that she liked a boy that apperently she "obviously did like", was not a good way for her to act with Bianca. Which just meant she would be really getting it later.

Not something that was wanted.

Feet shuffling lazily against concrete, and head hung low was how things started. People watched Touko as if the girl was drunk; not a good thought to have on you when your a teenager. Heading over to the amusement park, she tried her best to avoid bumping into people, but to no avail. Touko plopped herself down on an empty bench and tried to look at least slightly alive just laying there. What a waste of a morning.

Maybe there was a small chance she'd run into Touya there. Unlikely.

Even with eyes closed, shadows of tree branches above were sensed dancing along her. Voices; so many bits of conversations coming and going. Touko's only hope now was that she wouldn't have to deal with some creep bothering the "tired and unhappy teenage girl."

Too late.

A new shadow came across her, and stayed perfectly still. Touko almost feared looking up into the eyes of a stranger. But, when she did turn her head to the side, Elesa was the one standing by her side.

Even worse.

_Oh please, oh please, not now. No more girl stuff. Not n-_

"Heeey, how's my favourite girl?" Elesa placed her hands on her hips.

_Please tell me she's not talking to me._

"So, what? You become the champion, and we just don't speak anymore?"

_Has she seen me yet? Maybe I can still slip away..._

"Hello!" Elesa waved her hand infront the half-dead teen. "Can you hear me?"

Touko somehow managed to get out a mumbled, "Yeees..."

"Oh, geez! Someone doesn't sound too good." The gym leader smiled. "Let's get us some breakfast, okay?"

It wasn't so much that Touko wanted to go with the other girl, but more-so being pulled along against her will. Not to mention that she didn't usually eat breakfast, and the slushy had been enough the make her full enough to puke. A headache crawled up into the teen's skull, inviting an unwelcomed feeling.

Truely wasted time.

Touko just plopped herself on a cafe chair the same way as had been done with the bench. The leader went on to talk about everything that could come to her mind; everything she'd had to tell the teen since they'd last seen eachother. All words spoken, even her own, were slurred together somewhere in the young teen's brain.

"HEY!" Elesa shouted at her friend when she noticed the eyes of her companion starting to droop.

That shook Touko awake to a full startled alert-mode. Eyes wide now, and sitting straight up as if a gun was the her head, the champion blinked wildly at the girl in yellow.

"Were you even listening to me?" The gym leader cross her arms over her chest and sat back.

"Sorry...," The trainer murmured. "I'm just really tired this morning."

"Weeeeeell, I think I've got some news that might keep you up." Touko was all ears when the leader winked at her. "It's about a little crush."

Touko layed back like the other girl. "What? You like me?," She joked.

Elesa smirked at her friend, "No, silly. _Your_ crush."

"So, I'll take it that Bianca told you about Touya. And for future references, I don't like him."

"Then I guess you won't care that I saw him around here just yesturday."

The small trainer jerked up. "That's not what I-"

"I know, I know." Elesa waved her hand, brushing the girl's comment away. "You consider him a friend, got it. But I did get to talk to him. He says he was here all day for several days hoping you'd show. What's the deal, honey? Something wrong with this boy?"

Touko shook her head, "Of course not! But I was here looking for him for the longest time, and I never saw him _once_!"

"Listen, if you think he's annoying or something, you can tell me. That's why I'm here, right?"

When the trainer sighed and shook her again, Elesa took the hint that her friend didn't need this right now. So she left the subject alone, only to tell her that Touya had been around the tennis courts last time he was seen. The two casualy went on to chat up a storm, once Touko became more awake.

The day wasn't a complete waste. Elesa took the time to rebattle the champion, and had a good laugh when defeated. Taking her friend around the city was a great joy_. Any excuse to get out of the gym_, was what she had said. Getting reunited almost made Touko happy, liking the company of a forgotten friend. Not that she would ever tell Elesa that she acualy forgot her for a while.

Taking a lick of her icecream, her thoughts wandered away from Elesa's words again, but this time over to Touya. She felt happy to think about her short-time friend, but it hurt the teen to think that Touya may have avoided her. But she just held onto the hope that there was some other reason she couldn't find him.

Sunset went quicker than it came, and night fell peacefuly over the horizon, streaking the sky a dark, tinted bluey-black. No stars really showed all that well in the city, but twinkling, florencent lights seemed almost as pretty. Of course, not quite.

"Guess you should be heading home...?" Elesa stopped at the edge of town, leading off towards Black City.

"Probably be best." Touko stretched out her arms and extended on her toes. "I'm getting pretty tired...But thanks, for today. It's been so long since I've seen any old friends."

"I thought you saw Bianca earlier today?"

Touko shrugged, "Ya, but only for a brief time. Cheren's gone back to school, and Bianca's always with Proffessor Juniper in the lab. I just feel like I've lost them. I just feel like..."

Elesa raised an eyebrow. "Like...?"

"Like I need something more in my life. Being the champion's great and all, but it's not like it keeps me all that busy. I feel kinda washed out these days. I'd visit another region, but the thought of leaving my home makes me feel kinda woozy...I don't want to loose that too." Touko trailed off, her pretty little smile no where to be seen.

Elesa wrapped her arms around the young teen, and pat her head. She was unsure what to say to her friend. The leader had just got back to knowing the girl, never really knowing how she functioned.

"...You don't have to say anything." Touko backed up.

"Ever thought about a boyfriend?" Elesa crossed her arms.

"I'm not interested in Tou-"

"I'm not talking about him. Anyone at all, just to get you back on your feet. I know you've never acualy had a boyfriend before, but the beginings are always fun. And if you don't like him all that much, well hey, that's life."

Touko looked down at her feet. "I just can't stand the thought of a heartbreak..."

"Just give it a thought." Elesa patted her friend's shoulder, before leaving her be, only with her thoughts.


End file.
